dwofandomcom-20200223-history
Stats
Like in most online games, Dynasty Warriors Online characters have several stats that have different effects, and characterize your character. These can be separated into four distinct types: *Domestic Skills, which affect several elements outside of battles. *Battle Stats, which obviously affects your character in battle. *Fame, an indicator of how well you perform in melee. *Honor, a measure of experience, gained by battling. A good understanding of these stats is important, and thus, each of them will be explained below. 'Domestic Skills' Domestic Skills can be raised with quests, and the officer you serve under will grant you a bonus of +10 in one of these skills. All of the information below are to be verified. Domestic skill have 2 different effects. Personal effect is towards your character, while Faction effect is towards everyone in your faction. To see how much experience is needed for each level see Domestic Skill Level Requirements. 'Domestic Skill's And Quests' For a List of which Quests relate to which Domestic Skill please Click Here 'Battle Stats' These stats are directly related to the weapon you are using, but are also increased (and sometimes decreased) by the gear you are wearing and the items you are using. Just like the Domestic Skills, the officer you serve under will grant you a bonus in one of these stats. *'Attack': Determines the damage you do to living units 'such as troops and commanders. Maximum Attack is 400 anything over is wasted (over the Bar on the Weapon) *'Damage: Determines the damage you do to constructions and juggernauts, such as urns, towers and barricades/walls. Maximum Damage is 400 anything over is wasted (over the Bar on the Weapon) *'Defense': Reduces the damage you take from some attacks. Maximum Defense is 400 anything over is wasted (over the Bar on the Weapon) *'Life': Your maximum health. Maximum Life is 400 anything over is wasted (over the Bar on the Weapon) your Life bar will be bigger if you surpass 400 however it is noted that it will still only be worth 400HP *'Musou': Your maximum musou, also increases affects the rate at which it refills. Maximum Musou is 400 anything over is wasted (over the Bar on the Weapon) your Musou bar will be bigger if you surpass 400 however it is noted that it will only do the motion increase of a bar worth 400, meaning no extra hits with the increase. *'Speed': Affects your running speed. *'Jump': Affects the height of your jump. 'Honor' Honor is like the experience points in DWO. Honor affects the following: * Determines if you are eligible to be given a Promotion Quest to go up in Rank. Ranks allow you to use different gears, different weapon levels, attain capes, and determine how much troops you take out in campaign. * Determines if you will find Gems in melee battles or not. You can raise honor by playing any of the Game Modes. Certain Cash Shop items multiply the Honor you gain from Game Modes. You cannot lose honor points. 'Fame' Fame is a hidden number. You will only see the single letter to categorize your fame. Your fame is an indicator of your performance in 4v4 melee compare to other people. Every different melee type has their individual fame, for example; if you play a lot of one game type and win 98% of the time, your fame gain in this game type will become very slow by the end. So you will gain faster fame by performing well at other game types. Gaining Fame points doesn't mean you'll maintain that popularity forever, you'll go through endless cycles and struggles to maintain that. Whenever you lose in a battle, usually a 4v4 Melee (Note: You can only obtain Fame experience by battling in 4v4 melees), you will lose fame according to your performance in battle, but this will only occur if you surpassed Fame Level F. Effect of fame: *Your opponents in Campaign will be matched up with depending on your fame. *Certain room in showdown are limited to certain fame. *Your salary will increase with higher fame. Fame can only change after a 4v4 melee. Amount of fame needed for each level: Fame's calculation: Category:Game Mechanics